Nothing to Sneeze At
In Nothing to Sneeze At, the Ghostbusters are all confined to bed with an illness, so they put Slimer in charge of the Firehouse.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 43. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Egon Spengler Ray Stantz Peter Venkman Winston Zeddemore Slimer Manx Equipment Particle Thrower Locations Firehouse Plot Coughing erupted from the sleeping quarters of the Firehouse. Egon, Ray, Peter, and Winston were all sick with a strain of the Flu. They heard a familiar thud and Peter called out for Slimer. Downstairs in the kitchen, the refrigerator was on laid down on top of Slimer. He rushed over to the guys but bumped into Egon. Slimer yanked on the irritated Egon and got all the slime off. The guys informed Slimer they were sick and needed peace and quiet to sleep off the Flu. Peter added he wanted the refrigerator to stay full. Manx eavesdropped on the conservation from the windowsill outside. Slimer watched a soap opera from a portable television as he floated near the reception desk. When the phone rang, he squashed it with a mallet. The guys went back to sleep. Manx scaled the Firehouse with suction cups and entered through one of the open windows with a bag of cans. He dropped all the cans down the stairs. While Slimer was distracted with gathering them up, Manx fixed himself a sandwich from the refrigerator. Slimer nailed him in the butt with a plunger and swung Manx out a window. Manx ended up on the street and was nearly run over by a big rig truck. His tail wasn't so lucky. Now evening, Slimer vigilantly guarded the refrigerator like a soldier on duty. A remote controlled car zoomed by and blared its siren. Manx made another move at the refrigerator but he ended up swallowing the car by accident. Slimer got a hold of the controls and drove him down the stairs where he eventually crashed. Slimer chained up the refrigerator and placed a padlock on it. Manx was ready and turned on a portable generator. He headed into the Firehouse armed with a jackhammer and tried to force the lock open. Slimer squeezed the wire hooked up to the generator then let it go once it was all swollen up. Manx was caught in the explosion and stumbled out of the Firehouse in a daze. His tail was run over again. Slimer declared victory and went to bed. Soon after the 7:45 A.M. alarm rang. The Ghostbusters jumped out of bed all as good as new. They went to the kitchen and were greeted by Slimer. He revealed the refrigerator was still fully stocked. Egon decided to reward him by letting him have whatever he wanted from it. Slimer sucked up all the food. As Peter admonished Egon, Slimer sucked up the refrigerator and opened his mouth, revealing its light bulb. Trivia *The episode was recorded on June 1, 1988.Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Nothing to Sneeze At" (1988). *The Ghostbusters are sick with the Szechuan Flu, Egon Spengler (2009). Slimer!- "Nothing to Sneeze At" (1988) (DVD ts. 15:39-15:43). Time Life Entertainment. a fictional disease named after a type of Chinese cuisine from the southwest Sichuan Province. *Winston slept with a Stay Puft Marshmallow Man doll. *Janine has the day off in this episode. Animation Errors *When Manx makes noise with a remote controlled car, Slimer chases it on the second level of the Firehouse, but the one room has a staircase. This seems to have been a continuity error. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps NothingToSneezeAt01.jpg NothingToSneezeAt02.jpg NothingToSneezeAt03.jpg NothingToSneezeAt04.jpg NothingToSneezeAt05.jpg NothingToSneezeAt06.jpg NothingToSneezeAt07.jpg NothingToSneezeAt08.jpg NothingToSneezeAt09.jpg NothingToSneezeAt10.jpg NothingToSneezeAt11.jpg NothingToSneezeAt12.jpg Collages and Edits ManxinNothingtoSneezeAtepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseRecroominNothingtoSneezeAtepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinNothingtoSneezeAtepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehousebunkroominNothingtoSneezeAtepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ManxinNothingtoSneezeAtepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc3menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 5 Disc 3 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc3episode01.png|Episode features Category:S! Episode